


夜末班车

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 性侵 未成年 预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 夜末班车不要随便坐
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 6





	夜末班车

01

“我没错。”

面对着强烈照射的灯光，张九龄感觉到自己的眼睛都睁不开，坐在他对面的人带着一脸的厌倦和不耐烦，点上那么一根烟就开始看着张九龄。

几番审讯下来，张九龄也只是在强调，他没错。

在公交车上性侵漂亮的未成年男孩，这种罪行一旦认了被关在牢里去还不知道要判多少年。张九龄不懂法，他闭上眼睛，全身都在微微颤抖着。

“你确认，不是你性侵他，是他主动勾引的你吗？”

“是的，我确认。我没有错，我不需要为我的行为负责，我不想被关进去。”

“可是，当事人说他遭到了性侵。”

02

夜色凄凉，没有明月当空，连星星都不愿意跑出来挂在天上照耀着路人。晚上的风吹得人骨头发凉，像是要把身体四分五裂开来。

张九龄是在这个时候遇见的王九龙。

晚间的公交车差不多只剩下张九龄开的这一辆还在运作了，张九龄还想着等这趟跑完，他差不多就要回到家里去。

天冷就只想喝上一碗热汤，公交到站，张九龄坐在驾驶座上在门还没有完全开的情况下这样想着。晚间的公交车司机没什么特别大的欲望，只有对一碗热汤的渴求。

冷风灌进来，张九龄看见一个背着书包，衣衫凌乱的男孩刷了卡上了车。

十一点钟光景，这个还穿着校服衣衫凌乱的男孩还没有回家，张九龄皱着眉头把目光从镜子里移到并没有车的马路上。

家里大人不管吗，张九龄心里是这样想着的。可是那个男孩太好看了，张九龄每一回停靠站台的时候，都会悄悄扭过头去，看着就坐在前门门口的漂亮男孩不断地从包里掏出些什么东西。

润滑剂、催情药、手铐……

可唯独没有避孕套。

这里只有他一位乘客了，张九龄心里突然冒出这么一点念头。

距离终点站还有两站，这后面的几站并没有居民区。张九龄口干舌燥地停靠在倒数第二站，喝了一大口水转过来看着那漂亮男孩。

“你哪站下？”

“我叫王九龙。”漂亮男孩回答道。

这并不是张九龄要的答案，他以为是自己没表述清楚，所以又重复了一遍：“我问你，哪一站下。马上就到终点站了，这是最后一班车，你没有车可以回家了。”

“我今年十七岁。”

等张九龄停靠到总站，再转过头的时候发现王九龙的胸口已经完全暴露在空气里了。张九龄看见王九龙的嘴巴张张合合，没有发出声音，但像是在说干我。

所有的欲望都汇集在了那一刻，张九龄签了公交到站的字，直接灭了最后那么点灯，向王九龙走过去。

没有什么前戏铺垫，张九龄是自己走过去的。他不知道车里的香味是从哪里来的，也许是王九龙喷了香水的缘故。他没多想，把签字的板子丢到其他座位上去，翻过王九龙的身子直接脱掉了王九龙的裤子。

张九龄忘记了公交车上还有监控这一回事。视频回放，张九龄不可否认是他自己主动走到王九龙面前去的，监控的死角只能照到王九龙的后背。

监控只看到了王九龙挺直着身子，在包里掏出了些什么，然后又放回去，再然后张九龄就直接过来把他压在了公交车上。

“不对，这不对的。”张九龄站起来，他忘记了自己的手上还带着手铐，他指着监控对旁边的人说，“是他勾引我的，是他说要我干他。”

“于是，你就干他了，是吗？”

03

那洞里面的一层太温暖了，和外面的寒风比起来这里就是避风的港湾。张九龄把王九龙的裤子脱掉后就反剪住了王九龙的双手。

润滑剂都不用搞，张九龄发现王九龙那里早就做过了润滑，憋了一路。张九龄刚顶进去的时候还有水流出来，真是个纯情的骚货，张九龄这样想着。

王九龙的双手被反剪在背后，张九龄的顶撞又把他要撞出去一般。做不痛快，王九龙呜呜咽咽地喊着，说哥哥你饶了我。

“说干的是你，告饶的也是你。我分不清楚到底哪个是你，王九龙，我都进去了。”

手被释放了出来，王九龙两只手抓着靠椅，感觉到张九龄正抓着他的腰往他身体里挤。他感觉自己的身体都要被挤坏了，撞散了，他仰着头，无助又可怜地晃着自己的屁股。

“哥哥......我害怕。”

他害怕什么，不是他主动勾引的自己吗？张九龄越想越觉得王九龙是在欲拒还迎，张九龄伸手下去使劲地抠了抠，没有什么玩具，却抠出了男人的精液。

原来在这之前是给人搞过了，所以屁股里才有那么多的水流出来。这么晚不回家，原来是和男人搞了，和男人搞完之后还不回家，在公交车上还邀请司机也来弄他。

到底是年轻，身子还软，张九龄从看见他衣衫不整上车开始就把什么喝碗热汤的念头给忘却在了脑后。他想要些其他的东西，就比如刚上车就直白袒露自己身体的高中生。他掏出了一系列高中生不该有的东西，他的包里都是那些东西，惹得张九龄去看他，去干他。

“害怕自己坏掉吗？”张九龄笑着把手展开给王九龙看，“你看看我这手上，都是你屁股眼里的东西。你刚刚才被男人干过，你十七岁，大胆得很。”

“可是没有避孕套了，”张九龄翻了翻他的包，他的腰就那么挺着，阴茎还在王九龙的身体里。他有些不满意，“刚刚用光了吗，那你要我射在哪里？”

“射在里面啊，哥哥。”王九龙眼角带着一点泪，只要他闭上眼睛，泪水就会流下来。王九龙说，“哥哥，我能夹住的，保证不流出来，求求你快一点。”

还不是假装。

张九龄把人翻过来，要王九龙面对着自己。张九龄的阴茎直接重新插进王九龙的屁股眼里，王九龙两条腿都被抬起来，虚虚地盘着张九龄的腰。

这个男人是王九龙一开始上车就注意到的男人，夜间只有这一班车，王九龙上车前就在祈祷，最好是一个男司机开着夜班车。

他刷卡的时候特意看了一眼张九龄。是个男的，还是个年轻漂亮看起来很能干的男人。王九龙悬着的心放了下来，他看着张九龄，这个司机似乎也在打量着自己，于是王九龙把自己半搭在肩膀上的衣服往下拉一点，再拉一点。

夜间的风真冷，王九龙不由得打了个哆嗦，他的胸口因此起伏着，他感觉到张九龄猛刹了车。

他勾起嘴角，轻轻地笑。

04

“我要见王九龙。”张九龄拍着桌子，目色里浓得像块怎么都化不开的墨，“我要和他当面对质。”

“当事人并不想见你，他说他害怕。”

没有人是会再次和性侵他的人出现在同一个空间的。王九龙的害怕合情合理，是王九龙主动报的案，是王九龙对着警察说，警察叔叔我被性侵了。

体内的精液骗不了人，检查结果出来了，从王九龙体内里发现的精液，确实是张九龄的。除了张九龄的再没有别人了，张九龄性侵王九龙，几乎就是板上钉钉的事情。

没办法翻案，也没办法解释了。

后面半段监控并没有录下来，也许是张九龄拔了车钥匙，停运了的公交车监控也被关掉了。没有王九龙晃着屁股让张九龄进去的那一段，没有王九龙让张九龄射在里面的证据。

可是张九龄依稀记得，王九龙的身体里应该还有别人的精液的。

我靠，被他抠出来了。

张九龄怀疑王九龙是故意的。他也就是见色起意，在普普通通的一个夜晚，明明才刚入秋不久，可这个城市的秋天太过短暂了，秋天冷得像初冬一样。与其冻死在这个天气里，还不如抓住那送到嘴边来的欲望。

可天下哪有那么多的好事啊，张九龄现在才醒悟过来。

“我要见他，如果我见到他了，这个案子就还有反转的可能。”张九龄拳头紧握，“我被算计了，我勤勤恳恳，每天开着夜班公交，不能够有东西暖胃，不能睡觉，现在我还被我载的乘客算计。”

“所以说，为什么您要开夜班车。据我所知，没人愿意开夜班车。您性侵的动机目前尚不明确，我们甚至不能够确认，您为什么想要开夜间班车。”

因为夜间班车拿钱多，谁不要吃饭过日子。他张九龄一个人孤零零的，还没成家，别的有家庭的人也不愿意来开，只有他一个人，熬着夜间的冷和饿。现在变成了他开夜间车是有所企图。

“他是自己上来的，我还问他要哪一站下，别错过了回家的站。我怎么可能有所企图地去性侵他？”

可是屁股眼里的精液怎么说呢？

“您让我见见王九龙，我不伤害他。我只是想和他聊一聊，我想知道为什么他说我性侵他。”

性侵案件除了当事人的记忆并没有什么能够还原的方法，如果没有监控就更是白说。法律上的条条框框张九龄并不是很懂，他是听到什么，只要被性侵者一口咬定自己是不愿意的，遭受强迫，那么性侵者就应该受到相应的制裁。

更何况证据确凿。

张九龄的确是进去了，就算他再见到王九龙，他也翻不了案。

05

张九龄从没想过自己有一天会被判进牢里，他也终于见到了王九龙。

王九龙远远站着，看向张九龄的时候神情严肃。他的脸上没有害怕，他十分沉静，身边还站着个西装革履的男人。他还是那样的好看，只是身上的校服不再皱皱巴巴。

是谁看见了都会觉得好看的脸，是谁看见了都会见色起意的脸。张九龄就是败在这个上面，见到王九龙第一眼就动了坏心思。他是个好人，唯一犯了一次错就搭进去了一生。

喉咙口里的干涩让张九龄说不出话来。他张了张口，路过王九龙的身边，他不再看向王九龙了。他曾经想过要王九龙解释的，他挣扎过的，可是现在没有意义了。

现在的张九龄就像是一潭死水，被扣上了性侵他人的帽子，哪怕他有一天出来了，这个帽子他也摘不掉。

只是他路过王九龙身边的时候听到了一声哥哥。

张九龄转过身来，看着王九龙。他手铐反着太阳的光，王九龙没觉得刺眼，上前想要抓住张九龄的手。身边的男人按住了王九龙的手，把王九龙拉回到自己的身边来，冷冷地看着张九龄。

“这是性侵你的人，你记住。”

“哥哥......”王九龙看着张九龄的方向。

还好张九龄是一个人，一个人被关在这里也不会有人找他。不知道坐了多久，张九龄听到有人在喊他的名字，他抬起头来，听到有人来探监的消息。

是王九龙来看他。

隔着一堵玻璃墙，王九龙终于是敢和张九龄相见了。张九龄看着王九龙，平静地拿起了电话。

“哥哥，我来看你。”

王九龙的眼睛真是清澈，即使是现在张九龄也依旧这么觉得。偏偏是这双眼睛，把他搞进了牢里，面对着终日无光的墙壁。

“你在生我的气吗？”

“没有。”张九龄捏着话筒，冷冰冰地看着他，“我只是不明白。”

“如果你被性侵，你应该大声的呼救，报警。你不应该屁股里夹着别的男人的精液坐上夜间的班车，你最起码不应该去勾引他。”

“他对你见色起意，他征求了你的同意，但是你自己是要找个替罪羊。”张九龄笑了，“王九龙，那个刚刚站在你身边的男人是你的监护人吗？”

“我看不是吧。他的手揽住了你的腰，他不让我靠近你。他紧张你，却不想放了你。他西装革履，和你看起来就是两个世界的人。”

“他是把精液留在你屁股里的男人。”

还没绽开的笑僵硬在嘴角。王九龙的双手发抖，但他依旧是镇定的。他的镇定和别人不同，更像是演出来的，训练有素。

“哥哥，原谅我之前一直拒绝见你。”王九龙低垂着眉眼，“我在公交车上和你说，我真的害怕。那个时候你说，有什么好害怕的。”

人生总是有很多很可怕的事情，仅凭王九龙一个人的力量是抗拒不了的。王九龙还只是一个未成年，没有人要没有人管的未成年，他不能够做成任何事情，面对无边而来的黑暗他也不能做自己的太阳。

“我害怕的事情有很多，没有监护人管我，没有人在乎我，我更害怕的是我没有钱继续生存下去。”

“我需要钱，我知道谁会给我钱。”

王九龙的眼睛温暖明亮，他抬起头来看着张九龄，不再有一丝愧色。想到未来的生活他竟然笑了，他说：“所以我遇见了你。”

“从我上车的那一刻看见你，和你四目相对的时候，我就知道，你是我的太阳。”

看见了张九龄就像看见了希望，王九龙猜测张九龄大概是二十来岁的样子，没有对象。这样的人正好符合王九龙心中的标准，王九龙需要张九龄。

“你陷害我。”张九龄打断王九龙的煽情，看着王九龙，“你就是勾引我，我把你屁股眼里那个性侵你的男人的精液抠掉了，所以检查出来才是有我的精液。王九龙，你敢报假警，用我的性侵盖过那个西装革履的性侵你的男人，你为什么不直接去把他送进监狱里？”

王九龙没有解释，他把电话放下来结束了对话。张九龄握着听筒迟迟没放，他咬着牙在等，等王九龙回过头来再和他说什么话。

可是王九龙没有。

06

“你也不是什么好人，公交车上见色起意，从一开始我就知道。”

王九龙对张九龄说道，十七岁的人，爱和恨都很鲜明。他的校服已经换了新的，拉到最上面，挡住自己的脖子。张九龄看不见任何王九龙的风光——王九龙连多一寸的皮肤都不让张九龄看见。

仿佛在公交车上拿出那些东西的人不是他，撅起屁股来的也不是他。

张九龄闭上眼睛，他没有流泪和后悔，他勤勤恳恳的前半生给了他监狱作为终结，以后的日子他会数着过。一天一天，一日一日，一年一年地度过。

“你说我不是什么好人，王九龙，你不怕我出去了再去找你吗？”张九龄的眼睛里都是冷色，“既然给了我性侵的罪名，让我坐了这么些年牢，这个罪名我就要做实了。”

大部分性侵者最后都会加上一句这样的恐吓，好像要给被性侵者施加压力，让他们害怕。

王九龙并没有害怕，他平静的样子倒让张九龄害怕。表面平静的人越是平静就越让人害怕，让人琢磨不透他的内心。面对着王九龙，张九龄感觉自己就像在面对着一潭死水，想要从侧面激起波澜来，可是他实在翻不起水花来。

“还有一年我就十八了，我就可以自己生活了。我可以摆脱他，过我自己的日子了。张九龄，我的人生才刚刚开始，你放心，我会给你送饺子的。”

“我不会亏待你的。”

王九龙弯着嘴角，笑得格外明艳。

Fin


End file.
